


Sweet & Sour

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray liked sweet things and he liked sour things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Sour

**Author's Note:**

> 2Kficteen presents OTFebruary - send me your ot3s and a prompt at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com <3

Ray liked sweet things.

 

Perhaps that was why he was attracted to Jack. The big bear of a man had a heart of gold and the baking skills to with it. He owned a small bakery down the road from Ray’s apartment and the younger man had stumbled there one day and never looked back. He’d been greeted with a big, warm hug (Jack wasn’t one for personal space) and an offering of chocolate.

“Try it,” Jack had insisted as he gestured his newest blend past Ray’s lips. Luckily they had been alone and there was no one around to witness Ray’s blush as he nibbled upon the most heavenly of things. How Jack’s finger found his way into his mouth he’d never know but he apologised profusely while the ginger had only laughed it off. “It’s fine,” he had giggled and Ray was smitten with the slight flush to his cheeks, “was it good?” Jack had questioned and it took Ray’s brain a moment to realise he’d been talking about the chocolate.

 

 

It was so good that Ray kept returning day after day after day. He’d try everything Jack put in front of him (except for an apple that one time the larger man had tried to put one over on him.) He liked Jack’s caramels the best – they were so sweet and gooey and Ray just couldn’t get enough.

“Another one?” Jack asked one evening as Ray stuffed his third caramel chocolate into his mouth.

“It’s just so good.” Ray said around the chocolate. Jack nodded and slowly edged the caramels away from the man. Ray reached out for them but Jack had tucked them away before his fingers could curl around the small tray they had been placed on. “Jack, please.” Ray whined because it often worked. But Jack shook his head and kissed him instead and that was much, much better than a caramel.

“Quit pouting, I’ll give you some more tomorrow.” Jack promised and Ray just nodded dumbly because he’d finally tasted the sweetest thing and it was Jack’s lips.

 

 

But Ray also liked sour things.

 

 

On the nights when the shop was quiet, which was most of the nights, Ray hung back while Jack creature some crazy mix of chocolate that’d no doubt blow Ray’s mind.

“How’d you do it?” Ray asked as he nibbled upon Jack’s newest treat. It wasn’t quite his caramels nor was it as sweet as Jack’s lips but it was just perfect for Ray. Everything about Jack and his cooking was perfect to Ray – especially the fact that he now got to call the ginger his boyfriend.

“How do I do what?” Jack asked. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention to what Ray was doing and was far too immersed in his task to actually turn around and see what Ray was referring to. Ray opened his mouth to reiterate his statement more clearly but he never got to as someone quite literally burst through the door.

 

 

The door bumped into the wall next to it and the small, charming chime that usually accompanied the door’s opening sounded very brash and cut off because of the force. Both Ray and Jack turned to see who had been so urgent to get inside and were met with the scowling, handsome face of an auburn haired stranger.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Jack asked politely and Ray could see his hand already edging for his newest cinnamon candy. Ray had to refrain from rolling his eyes in front of the customer because of course Jack thought he could guess which candy people liked best (he always knew with Ray but they were dating, for god’s sake). The man stood in stoic silence for a moment as he surveyed the selection in front of him. His eyes lingered for a moment before he barked out,

“I’ll take one that’s got a kick to it.” He said rudely and Ray couldn’t help but roll his eyes after that. Of course Jack knew how to guess other people’s candies.

 

 

Michael, as they came to know him, was brash and loud but rather kind and docile once he was comfortable. He was a spitfire and he never let anyone say a bad word about Jack’s shop. Not that they would because c’mon, he was a master of all things sweet. But Michael liked to use words that were sharp upon the tip of his tongue and he loved to lash them out at anyone who just happened to look even slightly disapproving. He often threw them at Jack and Ray too but they were playful and full of kindness then.

“Ray, you absolute shit head.” Michael would curse when Ray beat him in a game and if he was extra annoyed he’d bop the younger male on the head for it. “I hate you.” He’d say but he never meant it. Though Michael was rude and quite nasty at times Ray was sure that he wasn’t capable of hate.

 

 

Michael usually hung out at the shop long after it had closed and neither Jack nor Ray minded. Unlike Ray, Michael liked to sneak behind the counter and help Jack try and make the next treat.

“It needs to be sour.” Michael mused as he bumped into Jack. Ray was sure there was something in the health and safety about standing so close and not wearing gloves when preparing food (Michael hated the stickiness of them) but at this point he was sure neither Michael nor Jack cared.

“It’s chocolate, Michael.” Jack reminded him but the younger male shook his head adamantly.

“It needs to be sour.” He stated again, “Ray agrees, right?” Michael looked to Ray expectantly. Ray nodded dumbly – he’d agree to anything Michael said (and he had since he’d met him and found himself in copious amounts of trouble since then). Michael beamed and Jack sighed at them both.

“This is why I’m the chef in this establishment and you’re just my customers.”

“And boyfriends.” Michael reminded him. Jack smiled in acknowledgement.

 

 

Although he didn’t get the sour chocolate, like he wanted, Michael was content to just let Jack work after that. He skipped towards the counter where Ray was sitting and leaned across it to press a rough kiss to Ray’s dry lips. He tasted like the gummy worms they’d shared earlier and the fizz he’d been sipping before he ran behind the counter. Ray loved it. It was different than Jack’s sweetness but just as addicting and he couldn’t help following Michael’s plush lips when they pulled away. Michael laughed at his eagerness and kissed Ray swiftly again.

“Well that’s not fair.” Jack spoke up and though he couldn’t see it, Ray could hear his pout. Michael laughed into their kiss and pulled away for the final time before heading back towards their older boyfriend.

 

 

Ray watched as Michael grabbed Jack by the beard to pull him down to his height. It must have hurt but Jack didn’t complain as Michael kissed him too. Though he wasn’t a part of it Ray smiled dopily at him. He watched as Michael’s grip in Jack’s beard tightened and loosened occasionally and how Jack wrapped an arm around Michael to better support him. Ray sighed in content to himself and let his head flop onto his waiting hand.

 

Yeah, Ray liked sweet things and he liked sour things but he loved them when they were together.


End file.
